


The Kiss

by higherprincess



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Romance, Locked up, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prison, Sharing a Bed, Soft Zurena, Vis a Vis, Women Kissing, Zurena, Zurena kissing in prison, prison wives, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higherprincess/pseuds/higherprincess
Summary: The one where they kiss in prison. That's it.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm a sucker for soft Zurena, so i decided to write this little oneshot.  
> I didn't think about posting it at first, but my friend Letty encouraged and supported me to do it, so thank you baby!  
> This is my first story and English is not my first language, so if you guys find any misspelling, im sorry in advance.  
> I hope u like it! And feel free to comment. 💕
> 
> I'm @higherprincess on twitter xx

1 year has passed since the riot. Macarena and Zulema had been placed in the same cell, and therefore they approached each other. Have _they become friends? No, not even close to that._ They just accepted the fact that they had no one else in their lives. They both caused each other pain, and lost everything and everyone. Sure, Zulema had Saray and Macarena had her brother, but they had their own lives and responsibilities. Saray was on her way to get her parole and her daughter back, and Róman had a family to take care of.

They both didn’t want to bring any more pain to either of them, they wanted to set them free. So, they realized they only had each other, and that together they were less alone.

It was hard to label their relationship, not even them knew what that was.They only gave a truce in their conflicts, and spent time together, nothing else.They got used to the presence of the other. In addition to the sexual tension that remained there, a new feeling had arisen, and both of them didn't understand what was happening. _After all, they still hated each other and only were 'together' for convenience,right?_

And that’s what they wanted to believe.

It was evening in Cruz del Norte, and the inmates were already sleeping in their cells. In Zulema’s and Macarena's cell was no different, but the two of them weren't asleep yet.

Macarena was anxious. She couldn't fall asleep in any way. _The reason?_ A certain brunette kept invading her mind. _Was she going insane?_ _Or was that too much need?_

Without even thinking, Maca gets up her bed, and climbs up the ladder of the bunk that directs her to Zulema's.

-What do you want, R _ubia?_ \- says Zulema with her eyes still closed.

\- I can't sleep- says Maca still hanging on the ladder watching her.

-So what? What does it have to do with me? Won’t you let me sleep either?- Zulema opens her eyes and stares at her.

-No...It's just...I don't know, just wanted to know if you were awake- Maca says a little embarrassed.

-Well, apparently...Yes i am- Zulema rolls her eyes-What exactly do you want, huh?

-Well...I... Don't really know, okay? A little company, maybe?- Maca looks away.

- _Joder,_ besides being annoying, you're needy- Zulema mocks her with a smirk on her face.

\- You know what?? Forget it...Goodnight!- Maca says in a grumpy way.

When Maca was about to climb down the ladder to come back to her own bed, Zulema holds her wrist.

-Come here, _Rubia!-_ Zulema rolls her eyes and makes room for her on the bed. 

Maca climbs up and lies on the bed getting under the blanket. The brunette lies on her side and faces her. And the two of them start an intense stare battle.

The blonde gives her a little smirk.

 _-Que_?- Zulema gives an almost invisible little smirk.

-Nothing, it's just that…Fate is a son of a bitch, _no?_ If someone told me that one day I’d be lying in a bed with you, I’d think it was madness- Maca chuckles.

-And it's not?- Zulema smirks.

- _Una puta locura -_ The blonde smiles and Zulema does the same.

Silence.

- _Oye_ , has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?- Macarena blurted out.

- _Que???-_ The brunette's eyes widen wide at that and she chuckles in disbelief, then looks away.

-That’s what you heard…-Maca stares at her.

-My killer smile?- Zulema mocks.

-No, your _real_ smile, that one that seldom appears, like just did a minute ago.-The blonde smiles.

-I think the insomnia is affecting you, _Rubia_ \- The brunette giggles.

Macarena gives her a shy smile.- Maybe. But you still haven’t answered my question.

A few minutes of silence.

-Yes, Hanbal told me that once- Zulema chuckles and rolls her eyes.

-Hanbal,Of course.

-It's not a secret that you're a beautiful woman, Zulema. I don’t know why you got so shocked by what I said- The blonde giggles softly.

-Are you hearing yourself? It’s unusual for people telling me this sort of thing. Haven't you noticed? Especially coming from you.- The brunette says with an ironic smirk on her face.

-Whatever, It's already said and done- Maca shrugs and laughs.

- _Joder Rubia..._ \- Zulema chuckles and looks away.

-Did i make you nervous?- Macarena stares at her.

The brunette laughs mockingly -You really are loosing your mind. Where did you get this idea, _puta_?

-You're looking away. I know this isn’t like you-The blonde keeps staring at her.

-You're hallucinating- Zulema laughs ironically.

- _Vale -_ The blonde shrugs.

[...]

-Look...It's just...It's just weird, alright? You saying that kind of thing to me…It doesn't make any sense. I can't understand.- The brunette says confused.

-You don't know how to handle compliments, i get it. But I won’t take back what I said- Maca shrugs.

-As you wish, _Rubita.-_ Zulema says. Nonchalance in her voice.

Zulema really doesn't know how to deal with compliments. She was used to hearing only bad words and insults. This has become 'ordinary' for her since she was a child. She just doesn't care anymore. She had only heard compliments from 2 people in all her life, Saray and Hanbal. Hearing a heartfelt compliment from the blonde shook her, more than she would admit to herself.

Zulema was lost in her thoughts as Macarena watched her intensely. Soon the brunette woke from her daydreams and realized that the blonde was watching her.

-What are you looking at, huh?- Zulema stares back at her.

-Do you feel like another compliment, _Elfo?_ \- Macarena mocks.

The brunette makes an expression of nonchalance and rolls her eyes. -Fuck you, _Rubia._

The blonde giggles.

-I...I just...Like what i see- Says Maca shyly.

Zulema is speechless. And she thanks Allah it's dark enough, and the blonde doesn't see her blush. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_

Both of them get quiet for a while, but their eyes continue to communicate. And then, Macarena takes her hand to Zulema's face, and starts to explore every detail of the brunette's face gently.

Zulema was taken by surprise and her body stiffed immediately. But soon the brunette gets used to it, then relaxes at her touch.They were panting and their hearts were pounding.

-What are you doing?- Zulema tries to control her breathing, but it’s useless.

-I don't know...I just...Need to- Says Macarena almost out of breath. 

She keeps caressing the brunette’s face.

- _Rubia_ …-Zulema looks deeply in her eyes- Kiss me.

Zulema gives her permission. Then Maca approaches her and crushes their lips together. The kiss starts slow, both of them exploring each other's mouths. Soon the brunette's tongue asks for entrance, and then it gets _intense._ They surrender. They allow themselves to travel and to slide their hands on each other's bodies.They became one.

Soon they lose their breath and split up in search of air. Their foreheads glued. Eyes closed.The only thing you could hear in the cell was the sound of both their panting breaths.

After calming down, they move away from each other, and to avoid eye contact, lie on their backs and direct their eyes to the ceiling.

-Maca…- Zulema starts, but Macarena interrupts her.

-Please Zulema, don't say it was a mistake. I know that you wanted this as much as i did. -The blonde says distressed.

-What do you want me to say, _Rubia?_ That this was a good idea? _Joder..._

-If it was a good idea, i don't really know, Zulema. I really don't. I just craved it and then i did it.-Maca shrugs- You didn't like it?

-I didn't say that...You know I’m not good with these things and… _Joder,_ that's insane- The brunette says sincerely, and rubs her face with her hands.

Macarena turns to the side and faces Zulema, still lying on her back.

-Mírame, Zulema!

Zulema turns her body on her side, and stares at the blonde.

-I know that's fucking insane. But, You know...I’ve reached a point in my life that i don't care anymore about anything at all. I just wanna do what I wanna do, and that's it. I don't have anything to lose anyway. And let’s just say that...I wish I had done _it_ sooner.-The blonde looks deeply in her eyes- Look, We don’t have to talk about it anymore, _vale?_ Just...let yourself go only for once.

Zulema looks into the blonde’s eyes and her gaze slips to her mouth. Macarena notices and wets her lips with her tongue, still staring at her. The brunette approaches her and glues their lips together one more time. The kiss is quick but intense. And then they part.

- _Vamos a dormir, vale?-The brunette stares at her._

 _-Vale -_ Macarena smiles at her and nods her head in agreement- Can i sleep here...With you?

Zulema rolls her eyes and smiles back at her- Only if you promise to shut up.

Macarena does an 'angel face' and crosses her fingers- I promise!

-So... _Buenas noches, Rubia-_ The brunette gives her a peck on the lips and turns the other way.

- _Buenas noches,_ Zule- Macarena smiles. Wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, and gives her a peck on the shoulder. And then finally closes her eyes. 

Zulema relaxes on her touch.

The blonde finally manages to fall asleep with the brunette in her arms. And even in her dreams, there she was.

She was screwed. This woman will be the death of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
